Lacyr Zight (Gas Psychokinetics)
Were you looking for the version of Lacyr Zight that appears in Extreme Metal? Lacyr Zight is one of the 10 playable characters of Gas Psychokinetics. She isn't related to any of the characters; it seems her variety of Psychic Gas is different from the others as a result, being glowy and being used to shoot various lasers. Due to these abilities, Lacyr Zight was trained to be a spy at a young age. Appearance Lacyr Zight is a light-skinned woman with black hair with red tips; this is actually her natural hair color. She is somewhat short, and is quite thin. She wears a full-body suit to hide most of her body, both to conceal her identity and because she lacks confidence about her own body; she's flat-chested, has short nails and has messy hair, although she isn't particularly unattractive otherwise. The full-body suit is made of black metal, except the limb armor, which is made of dark grey metal instead. The suit is designed to protect her from attacks while still being flexible. Glowing red logos can be seen around the suit. She is sometimes mistaken for a robot while in her suit. The only part of her body that can be seen are her hair, as well as her eyes, which are still covered by a red-tinted visor. Personality Lacyr Zight is quiet and shy, and having spent most of her time training to be a spy, is not very social. She is very self-conscious about many aspects of herself, like her body as said earlier, but also her personality, willing to be more sociable. While she is a spy, she doesn't seems to like the job very much, not liking the idea of watching someone without them knowing. She has no idea how she could get away, however. She seems to have a fascination with science, especially lasers; in her spare time, she likes to experiment with her laser-creating abilities, creating things like laser courses. She also likes gaming, especially liking fast-paced games. Powers Lacyr Zight is incredibly agile, and is not afraid to use this agility in battle, jumping and flipping around the enemy while striking them with kicks. Her variety of Psychic Gas is also very useful, both for battle and exploring; it glows and flickers, allowing her to illuminate rooms. But more importantly, she can shape them into lasers to shoot at foes; while these lasers aren't particularly damaging on their own, Lacyr Zight can shoot them all over the place, and can also use them to strengthen or power up devices. Another weapon she has access to are "Spyrikens", which are essentially shurikens with a miniature camera on them; quite useful for spying on people. Trivia *Lacyr Zight's name is a corruption of "Laser Sight". *Lacyr Zight is roughly inspired by the concept of Clairvoyance, or rather, its etymology; the words "Clair", which means "Bright" in French, and "Voyant", which means "seeing" in the same language. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Adults Category:Psychics